My beloved servant
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: Una historia inspirada en la saga evil. Pero, con muchos cambios y toques que le he dado, LenXRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Hola, para empezar esta historia tratará de ''servant of evil'' pero en mi versión, será totalmente cambiada. No olviden leer mi fic ''Spice kiss me, please'' el cual subiré el siguiente capítulo en unos minutos, bueno nada más terminar de escribir este cap. Gracias y disfruten de esta tierna pero amarga historia (no, no es amarga pero siempre quise decir esto)**

* * *

**My beloved servant**

* * *

Era una noche fría y lluviosa. La lluvia y los truenos no dejaban de caer en el reino amarillo. Mientras en un palacio, una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos azules profundos, cosía delante de una lujosa chimenea, sin perder de vista a los gemelos que tenía que cuidar.

-¡Len!-exclamó una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el océano-¡mira que lindo!

-¡Wow!-suspiró un niño extremadamente igual que ella, a su lado.

-¡Te lo regalo!-dijo dándole un peluche en forma de conejito amarillo. Len lo cogió y después de abrazarlo tiernamente, hizo lo mismo con su hermana.

Uno cuantos golpes en la puerta, indicó que tenían visita. Al abrirse la puerta, apareció la reina y madre de los gemelos y un hombre de cabello morado sujetado en una alta y larga coleta; vestía un traje morado, tipo conde.

-Rin, acércate-ordenó la reina seriamente.

La pequeña se acercó a ellos y repentinamente, el hombre la cogió en brazos inmovilizándola.

-¡Kyaa!-chilló asustada. Len se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

-¡Rin!-gritó desesperado, mientras la ''nana'' le cogía de los brazos-¡mamá, ayúdala!-pidió ahogado en sus propias lágrimas.

La reina solo lo miró con una mirada llena de dolor, pero no hizo nada. Len se empezaba a desesperar, entre sus nervios y los gritos de su gemela.

El hombre, se la llevó fuera, donde un carruaje esperaba. Len les siguió lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que la alejasen de él. La reina caminaba pacientemente, cuando estaban fuera, la lluvia no paraba de caer, y Len se dejaba empapar.

-¡Rin! ¡devuélvemela!-pidió.

-¡Len!-chilló de nuevo, mientras la metían a la fuerza en aquel extraño carruaje. La ''nana'' sujetó fuertemente a Len, quien quería irse con ella.

El carruaje se alejó, con el hombre de morado y su hermana, ya no oía los gemidos de su hermana, ya no escuchaba más sus súplicas, únicamente escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo. Len cayó de rodillas, golpeándoselas fuertemente con el duro suelo. Mientras la reina, se alejaba de la escena, y la ''nana'' miraba con tristeza al pequeño. El único recuerdo de ella, era aquel peluchito, pues, sus prendas y vestidos también fueron envíados con ella.

Y ese... ese fue el último día en que vio a su hermana de 6 años.

* * *

**Hola, esto es una pequeña muestra de lo que va a ser, bueno, no he tenido más remedio de dejarlo así de corto, pues, si no le quitaba ''chispita'' o como se diga. La historia tendrá Lemmon, aviso y de que actuarán personajes inventados. Bueno gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo será fascinante, no puedo esperar a escribirlo. Pero lo primero es lo primero, primero el cap de ''Spice kiss me, please'' gracias por leer y una vez más, sugiero que entren a mi foro, para más información visiten mi perfil y... ¡ah¡ el for trata sobre la familia vocaloid y ¡ya, no diga nada más!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-(Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen)-**

**Nyann... (¿a qué viene eso ahora?)**

**AVISO: puede, solo puede que alguna vez ponga notas de autora en la mitad de la historia, pero SOLO PARA EXPLICAR EL SIGNIFICADO DE UNA PALABRA, ejem: (Tooloe: revista en donde se publican noticias de varios famosos) nose, aun que no creo que lo haga, SOLO Y SOLO PARA LA PALABRA U OBJETO NO SE ENTIENDA O ESTA INVENTADO Y NO SE SABE LO QUE ES. Y tranquilos, no pondré emoticonos.**

* * *

El ruido de los tacones se escuchaba en el palacio.

-Príncipe Len, la reina, su madre, le llama-dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Len asintió y se dejó guiar por la sirvienta. En el recibidor, estaba su madre, sentada en una silla azul cielo, acompañada de una joven rubia de cabello corto, y un hombre, de pelo morado, recogido en una alta y larga coleta. Ese hombre, le recordaba a algo.

-Len, acércate, hijo-ordenó la reina a Len. El joven príncipe de 17 años, se acercó a ella arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres madre?-preguntó cansado.

-Esta, es...-tosió un poco, y volvió a señalar a la joven-t-tu sirvienta personal.

Len analizó de arriba a abajo a la joven y terminó por sonrojarse. Era realmente hermosa, su cabello era rubio, y corto hasta los hombros, con un lazo blanco en su cabeza, su flequillo estaba sujetado por orquillas, y sus ojos... esos ojos azules como el océano, era hermosísimos, tanto que... le recordaban a la persona que aún ocupa su corazón.

-Buenas tardes, señor-saludó la joven sonrojada.

-Y ahora, Len, iros, el señor Kamui y yo, tenemos que hablar-pronunció seriamente la reina, de nombre Umiko.

Len hizo caso y seguido de su sirvienta personal, fueron a su habitación. La rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Y... ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó seriamente mientras se dejaba caer en su silla de escritorio.

-Yo... -por unos momentos lo iba a decir, pero la chica se quedó analizando el rostro del príncipe.

-¡Contesta!-gritó duramente Len. La chica se asustó y respondió:

-N-no... no lo sé-declaró.

-¿No lo sabes? dios...-susurró con cansancio-pues, habrá que ponerte un nombre... ¿no?

-S-si, señor.

-Pues... te llameré-por la mente del joven, comenzaron a pasar imágenes, recuerdos destruídos por una persona, o mejor, dos personas-... te llamarás... Rillianne, ¿qué te parece?

La chica quedó en shock, pero en unos segundo logró afirmar.

-S-si, es muy hermoso.

-Si, si que lo es.

-S-señor-llamó.

-¿Si?

-Recuerde que tiene el paseo con su prometida, hoy-pronunció nerviosa.

-Dios... está bien, avísale a mi madre que salgo enseguida

-Si, señor-nada más que decir, Rillianne salió de la habitación en busca de la reina.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y un carruaje esperaba en la entrada del palacio.

-¡Adiós, Len cuida de Miku!-avisó la reina, junto a una mujer de cabellos azules.

-¡Si, Len y yo lo pasaremos genial!-exclamó Miku.

-¡Rilliane, te vienes conmigo!-ordenó Len. Rillianne, la sirvienta, hizo caso y subió al carruaje acompañada de Miku y Len.

-¡Ahh...!-suspiró la peli azul-¿qué quieres hacer, Len?-preguntó sin mucha gana.

-No sé...- respondió con el mismo tono.

Rillianne no entendía porque el cambio de actitud de Miku, se suponía que eran prometidos, y deberían tratarse con amor. Pronto llegaron al pueblo, y Len, Miku y Rillianne se posaron del carruaje.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaito!-exclamó Miku alzando la mano y meneandola en forma de saludo.

-¡Princesa Miku!-saludó del mismo modo el príncipe de cabello azul marino.

-Ahh...-suspiró Len-vámonos Rillianne.

-Eh... Len, te espero en media hora en la plaza.

-Si, adiós.

Len se caminó por todo el reino, mirando las cosas que encontraba. Rillianne hacía lo mismo, más siempre se apresuraba, pues no quería perder a Len. Len se paró en una tienda de dulces, el lugar donde su desaparecida hermana y él acudían varias veces.

-¿O-ocurre algo, señor?-preguntó Rillianne.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si, lo siento señor-afirmó con tristeza.

Siguieron andando y andando hasta llegar a una floristería. Len compró una rosa amarilla, las cuales eran muy abundantes en el reino.

-Toma-dijo entregando la rosa a Rillianne. La rubia se sonrojó por el gesto.

-G-gracias, señor-respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es un gesto de bienvenida, pero no te acostumbres.

-¿Eh? ¡si!

Len se dirigió a la plaza, y sin ver a Miku, esperó sentándose en el borde de la gran fuente, Rillianne le imitó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó Len sin mucho interés.

-Eh... no se me permite decirlo...- murmuró.

-Ahora sí, pues soy tu ''dueño'' y se te ordena que me obedezcas en cualquier cosa, y ahora... ¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó de nuevo más interesado.

-De un conservatorio de Francia, me separaron de mi familia cuando era pequeña-confesó bajando el rostro. Len no apartó su mirada de ella, aun seguía pensando, los dos debieron sentir lo mismo.

-Nunca pensé que te diría esto, aun más si eres una simple sirvienta, pero...

-¡Len, ya estoy aquí!-gritó Miku acercándose a ellos.

-¿Hum? perfecto, está anocheciendo, vayámonos.

El carruaje se plantó de inmediato enfrente de ellos, y se subieron con rapidez. Al llegar al palacio, Len cenó en silencio, sólo en el inmenso comedor.

En la cocina, Rillianne descansaba de su primera jornada de trabajo.

-¡Nee... ¿estás bien?-preguntó la chica de pelo negro y ojos verde. Tenía dos mechones largos y gruesos a los lados, y su pelo recogido en una coleta de lado baja.

-S-si... gracias-respondió timidamente Rillianne.

-Me llamo Kaori, ¿y tú?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Etto... Rillianne, o eso creo.

-Pues, bienvenida al infierno-dijo Kaori suspirando con tristeza.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Aparte de estar separada de tu familia, trabajar incansables horas, hacer cosas fuera de lo normal... yo creo que sí, ¡y espera a haber, que hay muchas cosas peores!

-Oh... no lo sabía, a mí hoy me fue bien.

-¡Amiga, no te acostumbres a esos tratos, que si tan bien te trata, entonces pronto va a cambiar a peor!-gritó Rillianne solo observaba desde el marco de la entrada. Supuestamente la reina aún seguía hablando con aquel quien la trajo al palacio. Se escuchó el cierre de una puerta, seguramente, la visita se fue. La Reina Umiko, entró en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos; mostraba enfado y desconcierto pero también una mezcla de dolor. Se sentó en la mesa, y nada más que le sirvieron la cena, comenzó a comer.

-¿Quien era es, madre?-preguntó Len limpiándose con una servilleta.

-Eso a ti no te importa, además, hay otros asuntos que tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro y el de Miku-dijo sin indiferencia. Sin evitarlo, Rillianne prestó más atención a la conversación, agradeció su orden de estar quieta y callada.

Len bufó-Joder, si es que no me dejas hacer nada solo ¡no quiero casarme con ella!-gritó cansado que siempre le viniese con el miso tema.

-¡Mira Kagamine, harás lo que yo diga, que para eso vives en esta casa!-se defendió alzando aun más la voz-Además, yo duraré mucho tiempo, y tienes que casarte para convertirte lo más pronto posible en rey.

-¡Otra vez con el puto cuento del rey y la reina! mira madre, por una vez, solo por una vez, te pido que me dejes tomar una decisión por mí mismo-pidió.

-No, y punto, harás lo que se te ordena. Te casarás con Miku, y serás rey, tendrás un hijo y así sucesivamente.

-Y... ¿por qué tienes que ser niño? ¿Eh?-preguntó con molestia.

-Porque sería el siguiente rey, claro.

-Entonces, si tuviera una niña, seguramente mandarías a alguien la matara, o... que la enviara lejos sin dejar rastro, como hiciste con mi hermana Rin, ¿no?-preguntó con sarcasmo y mucho odio. Rin se pasmó de las palabras del príncipe, estaba por decir quien era realmente, pero si lo hacía... le depararía un destino terrible.

-M-mira, lo hice por tu bien, por el de ella... -por unos momentos Umiko desvió su mirada a Rillianne-...la mandé...-tosió un poco para corregirse-eh... si no lo hubiera hecho, tu no podrías ser rey.

-Como si me importara...-murmuró el rubio.

-¡Oye maldito crío, a mí no se me habla así, ni susurros ni leches!-rugió.

Len, enfadado, estampó la servilleta contra la mesa, y sin dar explicaciones de fue.

-¡Rillianne, vamos!-ordenó. Rillianne hizo caso omiso y le siguió.

En la habitación de Len todo era tensión, muchas preguntas rondaban por las cabezas de los dos, pero lagunas no tenían respuesta, la menos por ahora. Len se comenzó a desvestir.

-Rillianne, trae mi pijama.

Rillianne hizo caso con la cara totalmente sonrojada, y escogió un pijama de seda amarillo. Len terminó de vestirse, y se tumbó en la cama para a continuación apagar la luz de su mesita.

-S-señor...-llamó la joven.

-¿Qué?-respondió con cansancio.

-Etto... ¿dónde duermo yo?

Len se lo pensó un poco-en la silla de mi escritorio.

Rin agachó la cabeza con tristeza, e hizo caso. Len no evitó sentir odio hacia él mismo por haberla entristecido, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, además, solo sería esta noche-se aseguró-.

Terminaron de dormirse, y Len comenzó a patalear la cama y revolverse entre las sábanas.

Se encontraba en una escena, en la playa; en sus manos tenía un botella que contenía un mensaje. Él la arrojó al mar y dejó que las olas guiaran la botellas a cualquier lugar. Pero ese no era Len, pues él estaba observando la escena de cerca, y la persona que arrojó la botella al mar era él, pero cuando era un niño... Len recordó aquel día. Despertó en medio de la noche. y escribió un mensaje; en el cual se desahogaba después de que le separaran de Rin. Todas las noches, iba a la playa a escondidas, sin ser descubierto, y arrojaba una botella con un mensaje al agua, pidiendo perdón, suplicando la vuelta de su hermana... sin embargo, nada fue escuchado.

-¡Rin, vuelve!-gritó Len en medio de la playa con voz infantil-perdón, si me he portado mal, cambiaré te lo juro, pero... ¡vuelve!

El actual Len no se contuvo más y escapó de ahí, pero no fue así. Delante de él vio la imagen de su hermana, en una guillotina. Pero... ¿qué hacia allí? y... ¿por qué sonríe, a pesar de estar condenada? ¿por qué era exactamente igual que su sirvienta? El verdugo levantó el hacha, y procediendo a intentar cortarla la cabeza, pero... el hacha fue desviada pero, ¿por quién? no pudo aclarar esa duda, pues todo se fundió en una luz blanca.

-¡RIN!-gritó Len despertando de su sueño o para él, pesadilla extremadamente rara. Estaba bañado de sudor, nunca antes soñó con su hermana, o con aquel recuerdo ¿por qué ahora?, tenía tantas preguntas.

-¡Señor!-exclamó Rillianne acercándose a él-¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupada.

Len se sonrojó al sentir el tacto de su mano contra él.

-N-no es nada...-negó desviando su mirada. Pero otra vez la imagen de su hermana y de Rillianne se cruzó por su mente. Se parecían tanto...

-S-señor...-susurró-s-será mejor que duerma, es muy tarde.

-¡Nadie me da órdenes!... y no puedo conciliar el sueño. Rillianne acercó la silla donde antes dormía, y se sentó a observar al príncipe.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó mirándola.

-Yo velaré su sueño-dijo arropándolo cuidadosamente-puede dormir tranquilo, si veo señales de que lo pasa mal, le despertaré.

Len se volvió a sonrojar, no solo era hermosa, si no que era amable y generosa.

hace falta...

-Permítame, yo velaré por su sueño, señor.

Len se rindió y terminó por ceder. Rillianne no cerró los párpados en toda la noche. Solo se concentraba en vigilar a su príncipe, sí, él era su príncipe, puede que él no lo aprobara de la forma en que ella lo ve pero para ella, es el príncipe de sus sueños, el que la salvará de cualquier mal. Estaba loca, le declaraba su príncipe el primer día de conocerse... aun que... ¿sería ella su princesa?

* * *

**Fin, perdon por las faltas de ortografía pero con el brazo escayolado... un poco difícil increíble, esto solo por jugar al fútbol, aun que parezca imposible, dolió y me lo rompí cayendo de una mala postura encima de mi brazo contra EL DURO SUELO DE PIEDRA... después de esto, no creo que vuelva a jugar al fútbol... pero... ¡YA HAN PASADO 2 MESITOS! ¡y pronto me quitarán la escayola! ¡WIIII!, bueno, gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-(Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen)-**

* * *

Los rayos de sol despertaron al joven príncipe quien dormía placenteramente en su ancha cama. Frotó sus ojos con una mano, y se levantó, encontrándose a Rillianne sentada a su lado. Olvidó que ella veló su sueño, y no pudo dormir, pero, él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Movió a Rillianne con suavidad. La rubia abrió los ojos, y de repente, se levantó avergonzada.

-¡Discúlpeme, señor!-exclamó.

-Está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿vale?

-S-sí...

Rillianne preparó la ropa de Len, y lo acompañó al salón. Donde se encontraron con La familia Hatsune, y Umiko.

-¡Len, hijo!, gracias a dios que despertaste-dijo Umiko arrastrándolo hacia el centro, donde se encontraba Miku.

-Buenos días, princesa-saludó besando la mano de la peli azul.

-Buenos días, príncipe-respondió con un tono amigable.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-sugirió Umiko. Todos se sentaron en los sillones.

-Queríamos hablar sobre vuestro matrimonio-dijo el rey Mikel, del reino celeste.

-Si, tenemos que decirles algunas cosas, antes de que os caséis-acompañó Mika, la reina.

-Y... ¿de qué se trata, madre?-preguntó Miku interesada pero aburrida.

-Sólo, queremos que tan pronto que os caséis, deis un heredero, es decir, un hijo-explicó la reina Umiko.

-¿Qué?-saltaron a la vez sorprendidos.

-¡Miku! ¿qué modales son esos?-preguntó Mika. Miku se volvió a sentar seguida de Len.

-Estábamos pensando... que nada más que os caséis, tengáis un hijo-repitió Umiko.

-P-pero... ¡eso es decisión mía!-exclamó furioso el rubio.

-¡Ejem! te recuerdo, que sería yo la que llevaría el bebé dentro... Len...-murmuró Miku indignada.

-Digo... ¡eso es decisión nuestra!-exclamó de nuevo Len.

-Sólo, para tener asegurado el ma...-Len cortó a Mika.

-¡Una mierda, yo no quiero tener un hijo con... ella!-gritó.

-¡Ni yo tampoco!-apoyó Miku.

-Saben... que ese fue el deseo de tu padre, él mismo dejó una carta...-explicó la reina Umiko. Pero Len, seguía sin entender.

-¡Al cuerno la carta!

-¡Len Kagamine no utilices ese tono de voz conmigo!-amenazó Umiko.

-...-Len estuvo por encararse, pero si lo hiciera, podría terminar muy mal.

-Y ahora, quiero que firméis aqui-pidió el Rey Mikel le mostró un papel y ofreció una pluma.

-Ni hablar...-volvió a Negar Miku-¡Yo no lo amo!

-Miku, hija, lo hacemos por tu bien-intentó aclarar Mika.

-Len...-nombró Umiko.

Miku cogió la pluma, y lentamente, firmó su nombre. Len cogió la pluma después de ella, y firmó su nombre, con un punto de rabia.

-Bien, ahora, vámonos-ordenó el rey Mikel, su esposa y Miku dejaron el palacio, con Umiko y Len solos.

-Madre, porque será que me odias tanto...-murmuró el rubio aun sentado.

-No te odio, lo hago por tu bien...

-Eso es justo lo que dijo el rey Mikel a Miku ¿Ahora tengo que casarme por la fuerza?

-Len, hijo, yo no duraré para siempre, y cuando tú seas rey, necesitas tener un próximo heredero, ¿con quien lo tendrías si no?-preguntó-¡Kaori!-llamó Umiko dando dos fuertes palmadas. De la nada, Kaori apareció acelerada.

-¿S-si mi reina?-preguntó intentando calmar su pulso.

-Traéme el Baúl de la biblioteca, el pequeño-ordenó.

-S-si, ahora mismo-dijo para después desaparecer.

Rillianne permanecía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que ''su señor'' le ordenara algo.

Kaori apareció rapidamente, con un pequeño baúl entre sus manos, con cuidado, se lo entregó a la reina.

-Len, hijo mío...

-Madre, ¿no puedes llamarme Allen, solamente? me molesta-dijo con odio y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Como quieras, Allen...-afirmó Umiko mientras cogía el baúl, y lo abría con una pequeña llave gris que simulaba como colgante. Al abrirlo, sacó de él, un pequeño frasco, donde había un mensaje dentro. Umiko lo cogió con mucho cuidado, y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Allen... este es un mensaje de tu padre, dirigido a ti-explicó mientras lo paraba de su pecho, y se lo mostraba.

Len permaneció mirándolo con admiración. Si, era su padre. El rey, siempre escribía cartas y las metía dentro de un frasco, aun no sabían su costumbre, el con gracia siempre decía ''lo hago para que la carta no se manche ni vuele'', y siempre se lo tomaba a risas, pero eso era cuando el aun era un niño.

-Allen, en esta carta hay un muchas cosas escritas, explicadas... que quiero que leas.

Len asintió aun concentrado en el frasco y el papel.

-Pero la leerás cuando cumplas los 18-dijo mientras lo guardaba en el baúl y cerraba fuertemente haciendo eco.

Len se enfadó y se levantó.

-Como quieras, madre, pero que sepas, que mi cumpleaños será pronto.

Dicho esto, se fue, no antes sin decir:

-Rillianne, ven-La rubia hizo caso.

Caminaron hasta el jardín, donde hacia un estupendo sol, y el cielo estaba despejado. El jardín estaba repleto de flores exóticas, rosas de todos los colores, especialmente amarillas. La hierba era verde, corta y fresca, lo que daría Rillianne por tumbarse en aquella alfombra verde, que olía a menta.

-¡Rillianne presta atención!-la cogió de la barbilla. Rillianne se sonrojó.

-Perdone, señor...

-Eres muy despistada... quiero que averigües lo que contiene ese frasco.

-¡P-pero, señor...!-exclamó desconcertada.

-¡Nada de peros! ¿vas a desobedecerme?-preguntó.

-No, señor... yo debo cumplir todas sus órdenes.

-Así me gusta...-se acercó a su oído, y no evitó decir-que me obedezcas en todo...

Rillianne sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-S-señor...-murmuró indefensa. Len mordió su oreja, mientras con su mano acariciaba el cuello de esta.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Rillianne?-preguntó mientras dejaba de morder su oreja.

-N-no... lo siento...-murmuró.

Rillianne se sentía desorientada ¿cuando se puso así el príncipe?

En ese momento, por la mente de Len solo aparecía la imagen de su hermana... cuanto la añoraba... y la amaba. Estando con Rillianne, su sirvienta, sentía que estaba con su hermana, como si fuera ella, pero sabía que eso no podría suceder.

-¡Ah!-gimió la rubia, al ser tocada ''ahí''.

Len, volvió en sí, y apartó su mano.

-No menciones nada de esto ¿entendido?

-S-si...

Realmente, Rillianne quería más. Pero ella obedecía, no podía opinar ni mandar.

Len se fue a una pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba en el jardín, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el sillón. Cerró los ojos y miró al techo.

-Maldita seas, madre...-maldijo a su madre.

Había sufrido tanto, había seguido sus órdenes, y había crecido sobreprotegido. A pesar de haber sido un chico con suerte, que siempre conseguía lo que quería, nunca consiguió lo que realmente quería: Su hermana Rin.

-¡Len!-llamó una voz desde fuera.

Len se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose muy cerca el rostro de Rillianne, por lo que los dos se sonrojaron.

-¡L-lo siento, señor!-se disculpó con timidez, mientras se apartaba.

Ahora Len si que pudo comprobar de quien era aquella voz, Meiko.

Una mujer fuerte, de mal carácter pero amable. De pelo Castaño y corto, que vestía una armadura roja. Len recordaba las veces en que Meiko le visitaba cuando este era una niño, siempre le tiraba de las mejillas, o le daba achuchones fuertes; Meiko era como su segunda madre.

-¡Meiko! ¡qué sorpresa!-exclamó mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo. Meiko lo correspondió.

-¡Lo mismo digo, chavalote!-dijo con alegría.

A Len no le importaba que Meiko le dijera así, por la simple razón de que... que era Meiko.

-¡Oye! ¿quien es esta moza tan hermosa?-preguntó por Rillianne, mientras la señalaba.

Len se sonrojó-Es mi sirvienta personal...-ahora recordó el pequeño momento ''caliente'' que tuvo con Rillianne.

-Vaya, pues está muy bien...-se acercó a ella y comenzó a preguntarle.

-¡Meiko, para, no seas pesada!-pidió el rubio cansado.

-¿De dónde has salido?-preguntó la castaña.

-V-vengo de un conservatorio, de Francia...señorita-respondió.

-Vaya... es la primera vez que alguien me llama por lo que soy, ''señorita''.

Rillianne sonrió un poco, pero ocultó su sonrisa.

-¡No tengas vergüenza, aquí todos somos amigos, preciosa!-dijo Meiko mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Meiko...-llamó Len.

Meiko prestó atención a lo que iba a decir Len.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mosqueada de que la interrumpiera.

-¿Aún sigues con la ''guerra''?-preguntó Len arqueando una ceja.

Meiko sonrió traviesamente.

-Esa perra de coletas azules, no me va a quitar al príncipe Kaito, Len...-murmuró con rabia.

Rillianne se asustó, simplementem por el cambio de voz de la castaña.

-Tranquila... al parecer quieren que de un heredero con ella-confesó con asco y un toque de burla.

-¿A si? parece que tu sufres más.

-Si, exactamente, no puedo elegir a la chica que quiero... ni si quiera eso... -dijo mirando a Rillianne, la cual miró hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Esto, Len... -murmuró Meiko mirando a Rillianne-¿Como se llama?

-Rillianne-respondió sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

-Len... esta chica me trae mala espina... ten cuidado, puede hacerte daño-advirtió por lo bajo.

-¿Ella? ¿Hacerme daño? por dios, Meiko, es más indefensa que un cordero recién nacido.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo mientras miraba a Rillianne intimidándola.

-¡Len!-llamó Umiko.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, madre?

-Necesito a tu sirvienta, el señor Kamui necesita hablar con ella.

Len la miró de nuevo, y con un gesto hizo que ella se fuera.

-No se Len, te verdad, ten cuidado.

* * *

El señor Kamui, esperaba en la sala, a solas, hasta que Rillianne llegó y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Siéntate-ordenó el peli-morado.

La rubia hizo caso, y se sentó cerca de él.

-''Rillianne'' ¿tienes confianza con el príncipe?-preguntó.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor-dijo tranquila.

-Ya sabes cual es tu misión...

-Si

-Bien, quiero que me la recuerdes, porque la pondrás en práctica lo antes posible.

-Matar al príncipe Len y a la reina Umiko-repondió con seguridad Rillianne.

-Bien, quiero que lo hagas cuanto antes, no podemos esperar más, debemos deudas a los otros reinos.

-Si, señor.

-No olvides, ser cautelosa-susurró mientras lamía su mejilla.

-S-si...-afirmó insegura.

Su misión, era matar a la reina y al príncipe del reino amarillo, pero no podía, por primera vez, comenzaba a sentir sentimientos que no sentía desde...

-Desde que nos separaron...-murmuró triste, mientras dejaba que Kamui la hiciera suya de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! una cosa, cuando acabe las historias, que será pronto, no lo duden, al menos ''Spice kiss me, please'' pues estoy entre escribir algunas, pero os dejo la decisión a vosotros:**

**-Hechizados-Rin y Len, dos magos, compañeros de habitación, que al principio no se soportan. En una escuela de magia, el amor surgirá de entre las raices del odio y de las peleas.**

**-¡Él, es ella!-Rin quiere entrar en un conservatorio cerca de su casa, que que es muy barato, pero... ¡solo admiten chicos! ¿qué hará Rin?**


End file.
